Just freshening up
by Resotii
Summary: Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy decide to have some shower fun. FlutterDash drabble.


Just freshening up  
FlutterDash Equestria Girls Fanfiction by Resotii

Rainbow Dash had an important soccer match coming up so she was at the field practicing some soccer maneuvers with her ball, she spent a few hours practicing but finally as the sun was starting to set, she decided it was time to call it a day. Wiping some sweat off her brow and taking a deep breath, she jumped onto her bike, which she had rode to the field, and headed home.

Once she was home, she put in the garage code and it opened with a rustling sound, setting her bike gingerly against the wall, she pressed the button to close the garage door and walked inside. All she wanted to do was go to sleep but she had sweat to the point where her clothes were kind of clinging to her body so she really wanted to go take a shower. She was on her way upstairs but then she had to do a double take when she noticed a very familiar face sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Fluttershy?" She questioned, obviously surprised to find her girlfriend in her house.

"Oh, hello, Rainbow Dash." Fluttershy replied with a friendly grin. She had been looking at her cell phone.

Rainbow Dash was still incredibly baffled. "How did… How did you ge-" But she stopped herself because she forgot that she had decided to give Fluttershy a spare key to her house. "What are you doing here?" She decided to ask instead.

Fluttershy let out an over exaggerated sigh and looked at Rainbow Dash with a sad look. "I… I was lonely at my house so I wanted to come see you."

"Well, you're welcome to stay but I need to go take a shower." Rainbow Dash told her, gesturing towards upstairs.

"Mind if I… join you?" Fluttershy asked softly and very flirtatiously which wasn't like her.

Rainbow Dash's eyes widened and her face turned a deep shade of red, she was clearly flustered to be asked this. Too flustered to answer Fluttershy's question too, apparently.

Fluttershy walked over to her with a subtle smirk on her face. Soon she was only inches away from Rainbow Dash, she then put her arms around her neck and gave her a tender kiss on the lips. This helped Rainbow ease up a bit but she didn't move at all. She did kiss Fluttershy back at least.

Fluttershy moved closer to Rainbow Dash so that she was pressed up against her body. Rainbow Dash let out a little gasp, which Fluttershy couldn't help giggling about. She continued to kiss Rainbow Dash, deepening the kiss and becoming more passionate. In all the time that they have been dating, Rainbow Dash had never been kissed by Fluttershy like this and she liked it. A lot. At this point, she wasn't flustered anymore, and was holding Fluttershy close possessively.

After what seemed like hours, they broke apart but were still in an intimate embrace.

"So…?" Fluttershy swooned breathlessly. "What do you say…?" She continued, teasingly running her fingers up Rainbow Dash's shirt.

Rainbow Dash didn't say anything but instead looked at Fluttershy with a devious smirk, taking her by the wrist and starting up the stairs. Fluttershy followed her without any hesitation.

Without a single word, Rainbow Dash led Fluttershy to the bathroom, shutting the door and locking it. She gave Fluttershy an incredibly devious grin to which Fluttershy responded by leaping towards her, her lips on Rainbow Dash's once again, this time in a more fervent kiss. In the midst of making out with Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash somehow managed to turn on the faucet for the shower, getting it to the right temperature.

Fluttershy couldn't help praising this, breaking away from Rainbow's lips, her eyes still glued to hers, she breathed. "Impressive work…"

Rainbow Dash scoffed in appreciation, "Well, I do need to take a shower after all."

"And I'll _gladly_ help you out with that…" Fluttershy urged, tugging at Rainbow Dash's shirt, obviously wanting it gone.

"Tsk, tsk," Rainbow Dash smirked. "Who knew you could be so naughty…?"

Fluttershy just tugged on her shirt more, this time a little more aggressively.

"I love it." Rainbow continued, briskly taking of her shirt.

Fluttershy let out a somewhat organismic moan. Rainbow Dash may not have been blessed with much a chest but she still had enough of a rack to need a bra. Fluttershy could care less about her breast size, she found her attractive on all levels no matter what.

The steam of the warm water running in the bathtub was starting to make the bathroom very hot, but it wasn't just the room that's temperature was rising. The steam was also starting to make Fluttershy's white tank top very moist to the point where her light pink bra was starting to become visible through it. Rainbow Dash noticed this right away and was starting to get a goofy smile on her face, her eyes focusing on her chest. She was being really obvious about it, making Fluttershy laugh a bit.

"What's so funny?" Rainbow Dash asked in a very flirtatious tone, pulling Fluttershy closer.

"Oh, nothing." Fluttershy replied, laughing some more.

They both knew very well why Fluttershy was laughing. For a moment, the two of them just stood there staring into each other's eyes. But the sound of the water running quickly broke them out of this.

A sheepish smile spread across Rainbow Dash's face and with a chuckle, she said. "I should _really_ get into the shower. I'm kind of… wasting water right now."

Looking at Rainbow Dash more closely, Fluttershy noticed that she had grass stains on her knees and patches of dirt on her shorts.

"Yeah…" Fluttershy agreed but her tone sounded very seductive. "You're a _dirty_ girl…"

Rainbow Dash scoffed softly, an amused smirk quickly spreading across her face. Fluttershy suddenly leaped towards Rainbow Dash, her lips connecting with hers yet again. Rainbow Dash was surprised at first but she got over it very fast, and was now holding Fluttershy very close and possessively. Fluttershy managed to slip out of her white tank top without breaking away from Rainbow Dash so that they were now almost kissing topless. After what seemed like forever, they broke away from their intense make session staring at each other and down at each other's bras with looks that very clearly read "These have _got_ to go."

They both slipped out of their bras so that they were naked from the waist up. The water from the bathtub faucet was still running.

"At this rate, the water's gonna be ice cold by the time get in there…" Rainbow Dash pointed out with a slight chuckle.

"Then quit stalling…" Fluttershy told her bluntly and soon after this she tugged down Rainbow Dash's shorts with enough force that she had pulled down her underwear as well.

Rainbow Dash suddenly grew very flustered, obviously feeling a little self-conscious to be completely naked. Fluttershy had a satisfied grin on her face, obviously liking what she was seeing.

Seeing Fluttershy smile at her like that must have really helped her confidence because Rainbow Dash now had a smug smile on her face. "I… I thought you said you wanted to join me…?"

"Oh, I am…" Fluttershy replied in almost a whisper.

She then seductively pulled down her skirt so that she was also completely nude. This little antic really turned Rainbow Dash on but she tried to play it cool.

"Shall we?" Rainbow Dash asked, and doing a little curtsey

Fluttershy giggled, taking her hand. Rainbow Dash pulled her closer and led her into the bathtub like they were going into a limo or something. They both gasped at the sudden contact with the hot water coming from the shower head but once that was over, Fluttershy leaned towards Rainbow Dash, wrapping her around her neck and pulling her into a passionate kiss. They loved the feeling of their wet, naked bodies pressing up against one another.

Rainbow Dash reached for the shampoo and skillfully put some in her palm and started lathering it in her hair with one hand. Her other hand was wrapped around Fluttershy holding her closely.

Fluttershy noticed this and broke away from kissing Rainbow Dash but was still looking up into her eyes.

"What?" Rainbow Dash laughed. "I did say I needed to take a sho-"

But Fluttershy cut her off when she suddenly groped Rainbow Dash's vagina, causing her to let out an orgasmic scream instead.

Once Rainbow Dash regained her composure she pulled Fluttershy closer so that their crotch areas were in direct contact. "Wow, Fluttershy, I never knew you could be so sexual…"

"What can I say?" Fluttershy shrugged, feeling pretty proud of herself. "Maybe my animalistic side is taking over."

"Maybe…" Rainbow Dash exclaimed, bringing her in for yet another make out session.

But suddenly there as a knock at the door that nearly scared them both to death to the point of slipping and falling.

"Rainbow Dash?" It was Rainbow Dash's dad.

"Shit." Rainbow Dash said under her breath.

"Are you in there?" He continued.

"Is Fluttershy here? We noticed her shoes by the front door." It was her mom now.

"Damn, it's my parents." Rainbow Dash whispered Fluttershy. "I thought they were going on a date night today."

"Wha…What do we do?" Fluttershy was starting to panic a little.

"Just pretend we're not here." Rainbow Dash told her quickly.

"Rainbow… the shower's running…"

Rainbow Dash let out a defeated sigh. "You're right."

"Rainbow Dash." Her dad seemed to be growing impatient. "I can hear the shower in there. Is everything okay?"

"Every…Everything's just fine, dad. I'm just taking a shower. Had a late soccer practice today and all." Rainbow Dash shouted so he could hear her.

"Is Fluttershy with you?"

"Um… yeah, she's in here. She's uh… she's just keeping me company."

Fluttershy threw her a panicked expression, her face turning bright red.

"She's just sitting on the toilet seat reading a book!" Rainbow Dash quickly added.

There was a brief pause but then her dad said. "Oh, okay. Sounds good."

Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy exchanged looks of disbelief but were honestly just glad he didn't realize they were in the shower together.

The End


End file.
